


Lead Me To The End (And Whatever Comes After)

by ForReasonsUnknown (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Brief Smut, Brief Violence, First Times, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe a happy ending?, so much angst wow, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: Daryl's got no hope for his future, he's got nothing left, and sees no reason to attempt to change his fate. But Rick's got these wide, bright eyes that lure Daryl to him like a moth to flame. The world isn't built for people like Rick, and Daryl can hardly say he's surprised when Rick's world begins to crumble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is. But the idea broke me out of my recent writers block so I'm eternally grateful for it. Maybe this'll go well..? Enjoy!
> 
> (Any mistakes are my own, most of this was written at 5AM please be gentle with me)

The first time they meet, Rick is fresh faced and clean cut, a shining silver ring on his finger and youthful hope in his bright eyes. Everyone in town knows about the famed Deputy Sheriff, knows about his pretty wife and young son and wonderful _fucking perfect_ life. Daryl, on the other hand, is a stark contrast. All he's got is a dead father and a brother in prison. He's a Dixon; he's not made for white-picket fences and community bonding. But something tells him that Rick isn't either. Daryl sees it in the way he walks around town, looking a little lost as various citizens greet him, all trying to show what respectable people they are. 

 

Rick's there to pick up a squad car from a service, and he's all warm smiles and kind words. But it's not fake; Daryl can feel the truth of it. Can tell that Rick Grimes - unlike himself - still has so much hope for his life. They talk while he runs a few final checks over on the car, Rick making jokes and small talk like they're old friends, like Rick's not a cop and Daryl isn't a Dixon.  Like they aren't meant to hate each other. And when Rick leaves a big tip for him - likely knowing how low his wages are after Daryl made a subtle joke about it - he genuinely prays that he stays that way, that Rick remains friendly and kind-hearted, that he doesn't turn cold and heartless because of the cruel world in which they live. 

 

Later, he hears about Rick taking down several small scale drug operations, and even diffusing a hostage situation with no lives lost. The Sherriff’s Deputy is the talk of the town for weeks, and Daryl feels kinda sorry for him when he passes him on the street, cheeks wrinkling from all the fake smiles he's had to give. Rick Grimes, Daryl realises, is one of the few good people left in the world.  

 

Daryl should have known that things could only go smoothly for so long. The world wasn't built for people like Rick Grimes. 

 

Because two weeks after they first meet, Rick gets shot. _Rick gets shot and goes into a coma_ and Daryl finds out that Merle's fucking Meth dealers were involved. And it's not even his fault, so why does he feel so damn _guilty_? And he's met the guy _once_ , so why does he feel a pull towards the hospital whenever he drives past it on his way home? It's because Daryl feels for the guy, knows that he's a genuinely good person, and it saddens him that there's a very real possibility that he's _going to die_. 

 

Daryl feels as though the world will be much lesser without Rick Grimes in it. 

 

So he visits him, never leaves anything even though he feels as though he should. The first few times, he just sits in silence, wondering _what the actual fuck he is doing_. Then he remembers hearing one time that people in comas can sometimes hear what's going on around them. So, he starts to talk. He talks about everything, talks about the news of the day, about the cars he's currently working on. It's therapeutic, in a way. Because Rick can't judge him or argue with him. Hell, he doesn't know if Rick can even _hear_ him. He just hopes he's giving the man some kind of comfort. He's noticed Lori visiting him much less as the second month of his coma begins. 

 

Rick's in his coma for three months, and when he wakes up, Daryl isn't there. But, later that day, he gets a phone call from the hospital. Apparently, Rick had been asking for him all day, and they'd only just managed to find a method of contacting him. He considers not going, considers just staying in his crappy little cabin and watching reruns on his equally crappy TV. But he doesn't, because Rick's just woken up from a _coma_ and is _asking for him._ So he climbs onto his bike and drives to the hospital at break-neck speed, his nerves sky-rocketing as the distance between himself and the hospital begins to dwindle. By the time he gets there, the sun is beginning to set, and he knows visiting hours will probably be over soon but he's _going to get in there_. He doesn't care what it takes. 

 

When he finally arrives at Rick's room, he's relieved to find no family waiting outside, no pretty wife glowering at him. He doesn't bother to knock as he opens the door, and is suddenly blinded by the smile that crawls its way onto Rick's face. 

 

"Seems as though the voice in my head has come to life." He says with a bright smile, his voice hoarse. He sits up in his bed, propped up by a small mountain of pillows. His eyes are paler than they were when they first met, but Daryl blames that on the fact that the guy has just _woken up from a coma_. Daryl cautiously walks further into the room, stopping at the foot of Rick's bed and staring down at the ground, too afraid to meet the other's eyes. 

 

"Thank you," Rick says, and his smile widens - if that's even possible -  when Daryl looks up at him, an eyebrow raised in question. "You were right, I could hear you, everything you said. Can't remember all of it but...it was more than anyone else was willin' to do." Rick elaborates, and Daryl finds himself in a losing battle against the blush staining his neck and face. 

 

"How're you feelin'? He asks, walking over to peer out the window, admiring the assortment of oranges and purples that paint the sky outside.

"Like I've just been crushed by a stampede of elephants. I don't even wanna _imagine_ how I'd feel without all the drugs they've got me on." Rick replies with a small laugh, and Daryl can't help his own snort of amusement in response. 

 

Daryl falls down into the chair next to Rick's bed when he beckons him over. And they talk. About everything. Daryl fills him in on whatever Rick asks, and promises to bring some whiskey with him on his next visit. Daryl tries to ignore the beaming smile that Rick gives him when Daryl mentions visiting him again. Sure as Hell, on his next visit, Daryl sneaks a bottle of whiskey in under his coat. And they talk again. Only this time they talk about deeper things. About the things they've lost and the futures they want. The alcohol in their veins lowering their inhibitions. Daryl even hides under Rick's bed so the hospital staff can’t kick him out for staying well after visiting hours are over.  

 _They talk about the end of the Earth._  

 

Rick's back to work two months later, and they remain in touch, sharing a friendly text exchange here and there, going out for drinks on Saturday evenings, Daryl's never had a real friend before, never thought he could. Rick even visits him at the garage a few times, bringing with him whiskey and a threat to shave Daryl's hair _completely_ unless he gets it under control. Daryl tries extremely hard to ignore the pride that swells up in his chest when Rick decides to meet up with Daryl _instead_ of Shane. He also barely holds back a snort at the look of pure _rage_ on Shane's face when he arrives at the station on his bike, Rick climbing onto the back and laughing heartily as they speed away, Shane's jaw on the floor. 

 

Daryl meets Rick's family a month later, and he immediately sees the amount of pure Rick in Carl. He knows instantly that Carl will grow up to be just as good as his dad. Carl seems to like him too, so he flicks his hat off his head a few times for good measure. But also to see the wide grin on Rick’s face, and the barely masked hatred on Lori’s. He has to bite his tongue to avoid saying something about the abnormally large baby-bump that Lori has. But Daryl can see the strain in their relationship, sees the mask fall down over Rick's face when he speaks to Lori; he's faking it all. 

 

Shane turns up just before dinner, and from then on, Lori's attention is focused solely on him. Her laugh is high and flirty, and Daryl doesn't miss the way that Shane eyes her when he thinks no one is looking. Daryl feels sorry for Carl; kid _has_ to know what's going on.  He decides to cheer him up by making stupid faces at him across the table, and soon finds himself nudging Rick gently when he looks at Shane a little _too_ murderously. They don't need words, not anymore. Rick decides to pay more attention to Daryl and his mission to make Carl spit out his water from laughing.  Nobody at the table misses the look on his face when he looks at Daryl, his eyes warm and bright. It’s a look that Rick hasn’t given anyone since before the coma. 

 

Later that evening as they stand out on the pavement, Daryl about to climb onto his bike to leave, Rick gently grabs the sleeve of Daryl's shirt, and _god_ he looks so _lost_. And all Daryl wants to do is kiss him, reassure him, but Lori is watching them from the window. And Shane is still there too, and he’s not a home wrecker. So he places a firm hand on Rick's chest, their eyes meeting. Daryl can feel Rick's breath on his face, and it takes all he has to pull away. Rick looks slightly hurt for a moment, but when Daryl’s hand lingers on his chest, he seems to get the message.

"Your wife is watching us." Is all he says as he climbs onto his bike, hesitating for a moment before driving away, feeling Rick's gaze on him until he turns the corner towards home. 

 

Two days later, he gets a text from Rick. It's blunt and seemingly cold, but Daryl knows Rick. Knows he's torn up inside. Knows that he probably blames himself for all this. But, there’s possibility now, a new door is open for them, but Daryl is going to leave it to Rick to open it and lead him through. 

 

_Lori's been fucking Shane, since the coma or probably before I don't know and I don't care. The baby isn't mine._

 

Daryl curses silently, because the blunt words displayed on his screen aren’t the ones of the Rick he knows. They’re the words of this _other_ side to the man, this other side that’s so _achingly similar_ to him and he _hates_ it. Rick _doesn’t_ deserve this. Before he can even begin to form a response, he receives another text, and it’s like a punch to the chest, but there’s some relief there too. Relief that Rick still wants him in his life. _That he’s still important to him_. 

 

_I'm staying at the motel. Room 45._

 

Daryl knows Rick well enough to know what that means. So, as he goes to leave, he grabs a small bottle of lube and a couple of condoms before climbing on his bike and peeling along the dusty track to the main road. _Definitely_ breaking the speed limit in his rush.  His heart thuds in his chest, and he can hear the sound of it even over the roar of his bike and the late evening traffic. Because he knows that this night can go one of many ways, one of which ending with the contents of his pocket, another ending with the loss of the only real friend he's _ever_ had.

 

Rick opens the door for him immediately when he knocks, there are bags under his eyes and he looks far older than he is. His stubble and hair are longer than usual, but Daryl is relieved to not smell alcohol on the other man's breath. Once the door closes, they stand in silence. And it's decided.  They both know how this is going to end. It's _how they get there_ which is so hard to decide. 

 

Finally, Rick reaches out to him, fingers curling in his worn leather vest and pulling him closer. He's at war with himself. On the one hand, Rick's an emotional mess, and he's almost certainly going to regret this later. But on the other, Daryl can't bring himself to care too much, Rick _needs_ him and he's done denying how he feels. 

"You have a _family_ , Rick." Daryl whispers when the fingers on Rick's free hand curl around the back of his neck, holding him gently. 

 

"Not anymore, I don't. They're _Shane's_ now." And Daryl knows he doesn't mean it. Knows that Rick'll fight tooth and nail for custody of Carl. But that's a fight he can't win on his own, and Daryl wants to be the one by his side when he does. He’s _always_ been there when the shit hits the fan, that’s not about to stop now. 

 

So he allows their lips to meet, allows Rick to slide his arms around his neck as Daryl takes control, tongues meeting in more of a dance than a fight. Then Daryl's hands are on Rick's hips, and he's got him against the wall with a leg between his thighs. And Rick's panting into his mouth, completely open and pliant beneath his hands. He guides Rick towards the bed, clothes slipping off without them really realising in their need to feel skin against skin. Rick doesn't seem to care how loud he is when Daryl's mouth closes around his cock, hips twitching under Daryl's firm hands. Daryl would be content to stay like this forever, Rick writhing and moaning beneath him, his eyes clamped shut and mouth hanging open. He's getting close to the edge when his hands find Daryl's shoulders, pulling him up to look him in the eyes. 

 

" _Please_." He begs, and that's all the assurance Daryl needs. Rick's even louder when Daryl finally fucks him, fingers digging bruises into Rick's hips and teeth leaving red angry marks behind all over Rick's body. Rick is no less rough with him though, his fingernails leaving scratch marks across his arms and back, fingers closing around Daryl's arms with enough strength that Daryl can _feel_ the bruises forming. Rick's _entire_ body arches off the bed when he finally climaxes, eyes closing and loud, _gorgeous_ sounds falling from that sinful mouth. Daryl isn't too far behind him, nearly crushing Rick as he finishes. They lay there in a post-orgasmic haze, Daryl's dick still inside Rick as they gradually come down. Eventually, Daryl removes himself from Rick, and finds that at some point, their fingers had intertwined. Rick follows his gaze to their joined hands, and then his eyes meet Daryl's. 

 

Daryl brings Rick's hand up to his mouth, gently kissing his fingers before letting it go, standing to grab a cloth to clean them both off. He goes to pull his clothes back on, but is stopped by Rick's hand on his wrist, and this vulnerable expression on his face. So he crawls into the bed beside him, curling himself around Rick and rubbing gentle circles into his back, hushing and reassuring him when the tears start to fall. It doesn't take them long to fall asleep, bodies and minds intertwined. And for once, Daryl isn’t plagued by nightmares. Instead he dreams of _vibrant_ blue eyes, and careful yet _deviou_ s hands; of a _devilish_ smirk. 

 

They never try to give whatever exists between them a name. It's complicated and simple at the same time. It's just them together not giving a _fuck_ about what anyone thinks. It's _everything_. Daryl starts turning up at the station daily, Rick visibly relaxing at the sight of him, while Shane's entire body goes rigid, a vicious glare on his face when Rick climbs onto the back of the bike, arms encircling Daryl's waist, face pressed into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. 

 

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't take Lori very long to hear about their apparently unconventional relationship. It's even less surprising that Shane's filled her head with _the very worst things_ about Daryl. Got her convinced that Daryl is a bad influence on Rick, that Daryl's just _taking advantage of a broken man_. Because he's a _Dixon_ , and there's no way that a respectable man like Rick could _ever_ want to be with him. The divorce is over quickly, Rick _too good_ of a man to take much from Lori, but he stands his ground. He gets what he wants and doesn't try for more. Daryl doesn't need to wonder why. He sees the bags under Rick's eyes, sees the worry lines forming on his brow. So, every once in a while, when Rick's looking particularly hopeless, he reminds Rick that he cares about him, that he's willing to give Rick _everything_. Willing to stay with him until the end of it _all_.

 

Daryl accompanies Rick on the day that he goes to his old house to pick up any of his remaining belongings. Carl is out at a friends’, leaving no barrier to stop Shane and his disapproval. Daryl's just happy that Rick had asked him for his help. They're quick at loading Rick's things into his car. And it goes relatively smoothly. That is, if Daryl forgets about the glares being sent his way by both Lori and Shane. And if he doesn't listen to the snide comments that Shane throws his way. 

 

It starts to go wrong when Rick's hand lingers a little too long on Daryl's shoulder, and when Rick's shirt rides up, revealing clear bruises in the shape of fingers on his hips, _Daryl's_ fingers to be specific.

"Those rumors true then? You really fuckin' a _Dixon_ , Rick?" Shane asks, tone venomous and eyes hard. Daryl glares back at him with just as much hostility. And he's reminded of why he's so hung up on Rick when the man steps between them, not looking for a fight, just looking to go home. 

"Who I'm with ain't _any_ of your business, Shane. We're not here to argue." Rick replies, voice steady and calm; Daryl knows there's a storm hiding beneath. But that answer isn't enough apparently, because Lori comes storming over, eyes set on the pair of them.

"Stop embarrassing yourself Rick, I know this is some kind of revenge thing, but it's over now. Stop this now before you ruin your reputation entirely." She snaps, stance a mirror image of Shane's, aggressive and unforgiving.

 

That's when Rick finally lets the mask of calm fall down, and his eyes turn cold and his body tenses. Daryl moves to stand by his side, partially to support him, partially to stop him from beating Shane to death. "I don't give a _fuck_ about my reputation. You two tore my life _apart,_ and now you have the nerve to fucking judge _me_ for trying to find some happiness? _Fuck you."_ He all but _growls_ the last part, and when he turns to go to the car, Daryl thinks it might finally be over.

 

But then Shane is lunging at him, Rick no longer a barrier between them to block Shane's fist as it collides with Daryl's nose, not there to stop Shane's knee from burying itself into Daryl's gut, leaving him in a pained heap on the floor. But Rick's reactions _are_ fast enough for him to charge at Shane, knocking him to the floor and kicking him _hard_ in the stomach before leaving him, Lori rushing to fret over him.

 

When Rick enters his line of sight, Daryl feels like he can breathe again, and he takes Rick's offered hand, allowing the other to examine his injuries.

"You're losing it, Rick," Comes Shane's infuriating voice from where he lays on the ground, Lori looking like a deer caught in headlights. "It's him," he says, gesturing to Daryl. "He's got you all messed up. He ain't good enough for you man why can't you see that?" Rick's eyes immediately fly to Daryl's when Shane finishes, and he considers him for a moment, looking into his very soul.

 

"That's where you're wrong. 'Cause he's worth so much _more_ than me and this shitty little world. 'Cause he came and _talked_ to me in the hospital when I was in a coma while _you two_ were off fucking. 'Cause he was there while I was adjusting back into my life. 'Cause he's _always_ there when eveythin' falls to _shit,"_ Rick pauses for a moment, and he looks at Daryl again, and there's hope in his eyes again and for the first time in a very long time, Daryl feels it too. "Y'all betrayed me. You tore me down and didn't stop 'till you had what you wanted. So, congratulations on that. But I'm living my _own_ life now; I've got a new person to love now. And no matter _what_ you say, he ain't going _anywhere."_ He finishes. And Daryl knows they're gonna have to talk about this later. But _not_ now.

 

Now, Daryl just needs to get Rick home. Make sure he's okay and if he isn't, _make him_ okay. They stand in silence for a few moments before they turn, walking back to Rick's car, both of them intent on not looking back. "This is gonna destroy your life, y'know that Rick?" Lori calls after him. Rick pauses for a moment, and looks directly at Daryl when he responds.

 

"Sometimes you gotta tear your old life down to start a new one." Daryl smiles.

 

                                                                *   *   *

 

They make the effort to heave Rick's boxes up into his apartment, it's tiring, but it's just what they need. While Daryl takes up the last few boxes, Rick runs to the closest fast food place and buys them the cheapest burgers they have. And they're shit, they both know they are. About halfway through, Daryl seriously begins to consider the possibility that he's eating rat instead of beef. It’s a welcome distraction. Because he’s trying not to think about Rick's thigh where it's pressed against his, tries to forget that Rick basically admitted to loving him in front of Shane and Lori.

 

Rick turns to him then, as if reading his mind.

"What I said earlier, I know what it implied-"

"Did you mean it?" Daryl interrupts, and Rick considers him for a moment, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." He replies bluntly, but the expression on his face shows Daryl that he knows exactly what he just said.

 

Daryl nods, processing this information because _holy shit_ Rick just admitted to being _in love_ with him and he fucking _means it_. A tremendous weight lifts from his shoulders when he turns to look at Rick.

"Me too."

"Yeah?" There's vulnerability on Rick's face, a kind he hasn't seen since their first night together. So Daryl shifts closer, pulling Rick against him, fingers intertwining.

"Yeah. You-you give me hope." He replies, hiding his face behind his hair.

 

Rick tilts his head in that way that he does, and nudges Daryl gently.

"All I got to show for myself is a failed marriage and some serious baggage, how do I give you _hope_?" He asks, the fingers on his free hand tapping idly against Daryl's thigh.

"Because you still have hope, that things will get better, I _know_ you do. That maybe we have a shot. Guess I'm just bettin' on you being right." He replies, allowing Rick to climb into his lap, and it feels so damn _right_ being this close to him, and he realises that he _never_ wants to lose this, _he can't lose this_.

 

"And what if I'm not? What if I'm leading us nowhere?" Rick asks, and Daryl decides this conversation needs to be brought to a close, decides he needs to show Rick how much he cares.

 

"Then I guess I'll just follow you to the end of the world."

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter should be up soon, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
